


Das Messer

by Elquist



Category: 4 gegen Z
Genre: Bloodplay, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/pseuds/Elquist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matreus hat alles unter Kontrolle. (Matreus hat nichts unter Kontrolle.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Messer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quelfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelfy/gifts), [randomhorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomhorse/gifts).



> _Und der Haifisch, der hat Zähne_   
>  _und die trägt er im Gesicht_   
>  _und Macheath, der hat ein Messer,_   
>  _doch das Messer sieht man nicht._
> 
>  
> 
> – Bertolt Brecht  
> [Aus: Die Dreigroschenoper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7eO7MKEZAY)

Matreus juckt es schon den ganzen Tag nach dem Messer. Es liegt in seiner Jackentasche und wartet. Das Wasser ist glatt und schwarz und niemand außer Matreus ist hier wach. Da ist der Mond. Es ist das Ende des Sommers, die Luft ist abgekühlt, atembar. Überm Wasser liegt ein kalter Schleier. Das Boot schaukelt, als Matreus mit einem großen Schritt vom Steg auf Deck steigt, das Glucksen von Wasser gegen die Außenwand das einzige Geräusch in der Nacht.

Jona hat nicht aus dem letzten Mal gelernt, als Matreus ihm einen Besuch abgestattet und ihm ein Stück Fleisch aus dem Arm geschnitten hat, und das am helllichten Tag. Die Tür ist nur angelehnt. Matreus duckt sich lautlos unter Deck in die Enge des Boots. Er hat das Messer jetzt in der Hand, den glatten Griff in die Faust geschmiegt, wo er hingehört. Er fühlt sich lebendig, fühlt sich gut und groß und triumphal. Er grinst. Er sieht Jona als blasse Gestalt im Halbdunkel, in dem winzigen Verschlag vor ihm auf dem Bett eingerollt, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt, die Arme vor der Brust, die Knie angezogen, tief schlafend.

Das Boot hat sich beruhigt. Das Wasser ist wieder glatt. Matreus hört nichts, nur Jonas ruhige Atemzüge, das weiche Geräusch, das die Lederjacke macht, als Matreus die Hand mit dem Messer hebt. Er macht zwei stille Schritte und ist dann bei ihm. Sein Gesicht brennt vom Grinsen, vom Zähnefletschen. Er ist ein Wolf. Er steht als Schatten über ihm. Er kann ihn riechen. Er lässt das Messer schnappen. Die Klinge blinkt im schwachen Licht, das durch die kleinen Fenster fällt. Matreus zittert vor Vorfreude, er kann sich kaum zusammenreißen. Er duckt sich langsam und vorsichtig in den Verschlag, setzt das rechte Knie neben Jonas Körper auf die Matratze, stützt sich mit der linken Hand an der Wand neben Jonas Kopf ab, beugt sich zu ihm hinab.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein“, flüstert er.

Jona regt sich nicht. Sein Haar liegt wirr übers Kissen, das T-Shirt, das er zum Schlafen trägt, ist über seine Schulter verrutscht. Sein Geruch, warm und schläfrig, mischt sich mit dem Geruch der Lederjacke, dem schweren Parfüm von Matreus’ Haargel. Matreus lässt die Klinge einmal über seine Finger schwingen, schließt den Griff fest in die Hand und drückt die flache Seite gegen Jonas weichen, weißen Hals.

Jona wacht auf, aber er schreckt nicht so heftig hoch, wie Matreus gedacht hat. Matreus setzt sich auf ihn, schwer und grob, und packt mit der linken Hand seinen Kopf, damit Jona, der jetzt ruckartig den Kopf hebt und die Arme hochreißt, sich nicht den Hals aufschneidet.

„Hey!“, sagt er.

„Schnauze“, blafft Matreus und drückt ihm die Klinge in die Kehle, und Jona erstarrt mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen. Er blinzelt und keucht. Er ist noch nicht richtig wach, Matreus sieht es ihm an. Sein Blick zuckt träge und verstört, er blinzelt zu viel, er atmet bemüht flach gegen die Klinge und spannt sich unter ihm. Matreus spürt seinen schlafheißen Körper durch die Decke. Er hebt die Arme. Matreus schlägt sie weg. „Hände über den Kopf!“

„Was willst du?“, spuckt Jona zurück.

„Nimm die Hände über den Kopf“, zischt Matreus, „oder du kriegst mein Messer zu spüren.“

Jona gehorcht. Er verschränkt die Arme über dem Kopf auf dem Kissen und dreht sich unter ihm ein Stück, sodass Matreus jetzt auf seinen Beinen sitzt. Sie sehen sich an. Jonas Gesicht ist verzerrt, aber nicht vor Angst, nur ein wenig vor Schmerz, weil die Klinge ihm in die Luftröhre drückt. Matreus hört es in seiner Stimme. Es bringt seinen Puls zum Jagen. Das Herz rast ihm plötzlich in der Brust. Sein Magen zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Der Schweiß bricht ihm aus.

„Was zur Hölle willst du, Matreus? Mir wieder was abschneiden?“

Matreus sitzt in dem winzigen Verschlag auf Jonas unter der Bettdecke hartem linken Knie, das Messer gegen seinen Hals gedrückt, und kriegt schlecht Luft.

„Erspar uns das doch beiden“, sagt Jona und hat die Nerven, ermüdet zu klingen. „Was will er jetzt wieder?“

Matreus wird heiß und dann kalt. Er bleckt die Zähne, aber er grinst jetzt nicht mehr. Seine Hand ums Messer schmerzt. „Ich bin nicht wegen ihm hier!“

Jona liegt ganz ruhig, die Hände immer noch über seinem Kopf aufs Kissen gelegt. „Matreus“, sagt er. Seine Stimme ist belegt, aber zu Matreus’ Verwirrung, zu seiner Empörung, lächelt er ein wenig. „Du schlitzt mir gleich die Kehle auf.“ Er hebt langsam die linke Hand vom Kissen, berührt Matreus’ verkrampfte Finger am Messer. Matreus’ Mund ist plötzlich trocken. Ihm ist schwindelig. Jonas Finger sind heiß.

„Finger weg“, krächzt er.

Jona zieht die Brauen hoch, aber er lässt los. Unter der Klinge ist eine Linie Blut. Matreus bewegt sich vor, ohne nachzudenken, drückt Jonas Kinn hoch und entblößt seine Kehle. Jona ächzt vor Überraschung und Schmerz. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut läuft seinen Hals hinab. Matreus kann ihn riechen, seinen Schweiß, seine Wärme, er bildet sich ein, das Blut zu riechen, das Messer liegt jetzt gegen das Kissen und nicht mehr Jonas Hals. Er presst den Mund gegen den Schnitt und Jona ächzt wieder, laut und erschrocken, und tritt heftig gegen die Kajütenwand, aber er ist nicht stark genug, um Matreus abzuwerfen. Sein Puls jagt heiß gegen Matreus’ Lippen und Zunge. In seinem Kopf dreht sich alles, in wilden, weiten Kreisen. Er denkt nicht. Er hat Blut im Mund und plötzlich sind sie Gesicht an Gesicht, beide keuchend, Jona mit geöffnetem Mund und schwerem Blick. Matreus schwankt auf ihm, sein Herz trommelt, sein Atem kommt in mühsamen Schüben. Jona hebt den Kopf ein Stück vom Kissen. Ihre Lippen berühren sich. Matreus starrt ihn an. Das Blut ist Jona seitlich den Hals hinunter gelaufen, verschmiert von Matreus’ Mund.

Jona sagt etwas, vielleicht sagt er: „Matreus.“ Dann presst er den Mund gegen seinen und erstickt es halb. Plötzlich ist Jonas Hand in seinem Nacken, er schlingt den Arm um ihn und drückt sich gegen Matreus, dem das Messer aus den zitternden Fingern rutscht.

Jona küsst ihn und Matreus küsst ihn. Matreus hat keine Ahnung, was er tut, er drückt Jona die Zähne in die Lippe und schiebt ihm die Zunge in den Mund und saugt an seinen Lippen. Sie keuchen beide, Jona macht dünne, seufzende Geräusche, bei denen Matreus’ Magen und sein Schritt krampfen und pochen. Er wird hart. Er presst sich fester auf Jona, schiebt die Hüften vor. Jonas Hand ist auf seiner Schulter und sein Arm noch immer in seinem Nacken. Sein Gesicht ist dunkel angelaufen, um die Wangen herum, sein Mund glänzt. Matreus fragt sich, ob er selbst so aussieht. Fragt sich, ob man es ihm ansieht, und jetzt schaltet plötzlich sein Kopf wieder ein. Matreus schnellt hoch und knallt mit voller Wucht mit Kopf und Schultern gegen die Bootsdecke.

Weißer Schmerz spaltet seinen Kopf. Er kippt zur Seite und fällt nur nicht vom Bett, weil Jona ihn reflexartig packt und festhält.

„Scheiße!“, sagt Jona laut. „Hey!“

Matreus brüllt vor Schmerz. Er tastet nach dem Messer, blind und rasend, aber er findet es nicht. Jona wälzt ihn von sich. Matreus versucht ihn festzuhalten und fällt schwer mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Jona schlingt einen Arm um seinen Kopf und zieht Matreus am Arm herum, wie um ihn aus dem Bett zu werfen. Matreus will ihn packen und daran hindern, aber Jona legt ihn nur flach auf den Rücken auf die Matratze, über die in Falten die Decke liegt, und zieht vorsichtig seinen Arm ein Stück unter seinem Kopf hervor. Matreus fühlt, wie er seinen Kopf abtastet. Der Druck seiner Hand lässt seinen Schädel hämmern.

„Matreus, hörst du mich?“

Er will nicken. Sein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er platzen, also hört er auf. Er hat Blut im Mund, aber vielleicht ist es noch Jonas.

Jona steht von ihm auf und zieht die Hand unter seinem Kopf hervor. Matreus greift ziellos nach ihm und fällt halb aus dem fürchterlich schmalen Bett.

„Ich hol dir Wasser“, sagt Jona. „Bleib liegen.“

„Nein“, lallt Matreus. „Bleib stehen.“

Jona geht an einen der Schränke. Matreus tränen die Augen, er sieht ihn nur verschwommen. Das T-Shirt ist Jona zu kurz, er sieht einen Streifen seines Rückens über der Boxershorts. Matreus versucht sich aufzusetzen und wimmert vor Schmerz. Es fühlt sich an, als würde sein Hirn heiß anschwellen und ihm hinter die Augen drücken. Seine Knie sind ganz schwach. Seine Erektion ist weg. In seinen Ohren summt und klingelt es. Er tastet mit einer Hand auf der Matratze und der anderen ungeschickt auf dem Boden. Er braucht das Messer, er braucht es, bevor Jona ihn überwältigen kann.

„Bleib liegen, Matreus.“ Jona gießt Wasser in etwas und kommt dann zurück, einen Becher in der Hand und noch etwas in der anderen. Seine Boxershorts ist vorn ein wenig ausgebeult. Eine neue Welle Schmerz geht durch Matreus’ Kopf. Sein Gesicht glüht vor Scham und hilfloser Wut. Seine tastende Finger finden das Messer neben dem Bett. Er muss sich ein Stück zur Seite wälzen, um es zu packen. Es durchzuckt ihn, als er es mit der Klinge zuerst aufhebt. Er lässt es sich einmal über seine Knöchel drehen, fängt den Griff und reißt es hoch, Jona entgegen, der sich über ihn beugt.

„Fass mich nicht an!“, stöhnt er. „Geh weg!“

Jona steht still, während Matreus das Messer auf seine Kehle gerichtet hält, die Hände leicht erhoben. „Du hast garantiert eine Gehirnerschütterung. Komm, lass mich das sehen, Matreus.“ Er fasst nach oben an das Deckenlicht und schaltet es ein. Es ist blendend, sengend grell. Matreus’ Kopf durchzuckt neuer, wilder Schmerz. „Mach es aus!“, brüllt er. Er kneift die Augen zu, aber der Schmerz hört nicht auf. „Mach es aus! Mach es aus!“

Das Licht ist wieder aus. Eine Weile liegt Matreus da und zittert und keucht, während der Schmerz nachlässt. Dann sieht er, dass Jona ihm den Becher hinhält.

„Was ist das?“

„Wasser.“

Matreus sagt nichts. Jona seufzt, trinkt selbst einen Schluck und hält ihm den Becher erneut hin. Als Matreus sich nicht rührt, stellt er ihn auf den Boden und hält das andere Ding in seiner Hand hoch. Es ist ein blaues Kühlpack. „Du kriegst eine anständige Beule“, sagt Jona. „Aber das hilft. Ist mir am Anfang auch passiert. Ist dir schlecht?“

„Nein. Ja. Ich glaube nicht.“

„Gut. Pack das hier drauf. Das hilft, glaub mir.“

Einen Augenblick zögert Matreus, dann gewinnt der Schmerz. Er reißt Jona das Kühlpack aus der Hand und schiebt es unter seinen Kopf. Es ist so kalt, dass es brennt, bevor es schnell taub wird. Matreus stöhnt vor Erleichterung. Er atmet zitternd aus und lässt kurz das Messer sinken, bevor er sich besinnt.

Jona steht immer noch da. Matreus sieht einen dunklen Striemen an seinem Hals und Flecken auf seinem weißen T-Shirt. Er starrt sie an, während der Schmerz dumpfer und erträglicher wird. Jona folgt seinem Blick und sieht an sich herab.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du kriegst das Messer zu spüren“, sagt Matreus.

„Nicht nur das“, sagt Jona.

Matreus ist sich nicht sicher, wie das gemeint ist. Ihm wird heiß. „Ich könnte dich abstechen“, keucht er. „Ich könnte dich kaltmachen, Jona.“

„Klar“, sagt Jona. „Deswegen bist du hergekommen, richtig? Um mich zu töten?“

„Halt’s Maul“, sagt Matreus, weil er sonst nicht weiß, was er sagen soll. 

Jona greift den Saum seines T-Shirts, langsam und ruhig, und zieht es hoch über seine Brust und seinen Kopf.

Vielleicht ist es sein Kopf, der Schmerz. Matreus wird übel, und es ist eine heftige und gute Übelkeit tief unten in seinem Magen. Jona zieht sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und streckt den Nacken, das Haar fällt ihm in die Stirn, und wischt sich mit dem T-Shirt die Kehle ab, Zentimeter vor der zitternden Spitze des Messers, das Matreus in seiner ausgestreckten Hand hält.

Sie sehen sich an. Dann beugt Jona sich herab. Matreus zuckt zusammen, als sein Mund heiß seine brennenden Finger berührt. Er holt scharf Luft. Das Messer liegt an Jonas Gesicht, aber er schneidet ihn nicht, noch nicht. Jona küsst seine Knöchel. Matreus sieht, dass sein Mund blutig wird. Hinter seiner Stirn sitzen tausend Nadeln.

Jona steigt auf ihn. Er setzt sich auf seine Beine, wie Matreus es vorhin getan hat. Er macht es langsam, als warte er darauf, dass Matreus ihn wegstößt oder ihn mit dem Messer absticht oder dass er erneut hochfährt wie vorhin. Es ist unbequem, sie haben viel zu wenig Platz. Als Matreus sich nicht rührt, beugt Jona sich herab und küsst ihn. Matreus liegt schlaff unter ihm, den Arm mit dem Messer abgestützt angewinkelt. Der Schmerz macht ihn träge, macht das Sehen schwer. Er schmeckt Jona, metallisch und bitter, er fühlt ihn auf sich, er fühlt seine Zunge und seinen heißen feuchten Mund, und er fühlt sich selbst, dass er wieder hart wird, trotz der Schmerzen, so gegen Jona gedrückt. Sein Herz schlägt fest und gleichmäßig, es rast nicht mehr.

Er liegt da und Jona küsst ihn und hört nicht auf. Dann küsst er Matreus’ Hals, seine Schulter unter der Jacke, die er ein Stück zur Seite schiebt. Er richtet sich ein wenig auf, verschwitzt, sein Gesicht dunkel gegen seine weiße Brust. Er nimmt Matreus’ Hand in seine und löst das Messer aus seinen glitschigen, steifen Fingern. Er hält es in der Hand, schimmernd und feucht über ihm, und betrachtet es. Matreus sieht träge zu ihm hoch. Er sollte nach dem Messer greifen. Zur Not Jonas dünne Finger brechen. Sollte etwas machen.

Jona lässt das Messer mit einem metallischen Klicken zuschnappen und steckt es Matreus in die Jacke zurück, tief in die Tasche.

„Du hast dich geschnitten.“

„Ja“, sagt Matreus mit schleppender Stimme und grinst. Er hat das hier unter Kontrolle. Er hat sein Messer. Das hier ist alles sein Tun. „Wie klug du bist.“

Jona hält seine Hand. Ohne nachzudenken drückt Matreus sie ihm hin und hält sie an seinen Mund. Jona küsst sie. Er löst seine zusammengepressten Finger. Lässt den kleinen Finger in seinen Mund gleiten. Matreus stöhnt. Sein Kopf ist kalt und ihm ist so heiß. Er fühlt die harte, scharfe Reihe von Jonas Zähnen, seine weiche Zunge. Es zieht und sticht, als Jona an seinem Finger saugt, dort, wo der Schnitt im Fleisch sitzt. Er macht es mit allen drei verletzten Fingern, während Matreus leise keucht. Er könnte sich anfassen, könnte sich massieren, während Jona an seinen Fingern saugt, er hat jetzt einen Steifen, aber er bleibt so liegen und lässt Jona machen.

„Willst du dafür Pflaster?“, fragt Jona. Seine Stimme klingt feucht. Er schluckt Speichel und Blut hinunter. Matreus stöhnt mühsam nicht auf bei dem Gedanken. „Nein“, sagt er. Das Kühlpack beginnt bereits zu schmelzen und macht einen nassen Fleck ins Kopfkissen. Der Schmerz kommt jetzt nur noch in kleinen, scharfen Stichen.

Jona greift nach dem T-Shirt, das neben ihm auf der Matratze liegt, wickelt Matreus’ blutige rechte Hand hinein und legt sie an seine Seite. Matreus sieht ihn an und grinst träge. Das ganze Blut in dem weißen T-Shirt. Jona in seinem dämlichen Anzug, das Hemd voller Flecken. Sein entblößter Hals und sein verschmierter, geschwollener Mund.

„Ich bin schnell mit dem Messer“, sagt Matreus zu Jona und schluckt.

Jona rutscht vor, macht das Beste aus dem wenigen Platz, dem winzigen Bett, drückt Matreus die Beine an den Oberschenkeln auseinander, streift dabei die Beule in seiner Jeans. Matreus lässt sich mit pochendem Kopf die Beine spreizen, sodass Jona sich zwischen sie knien kann. Jona zieht den Ausschnitt des T-Shirts, das Matreus unter der Lederjacke trägt, herab. Küsst seine darunter nackte Brust. Öffnet gleichzeitig seinen Gürtel. Matreus stöhnt, schließt die Augen und hebt die Hüften. Seine verletzte Hand pocht im Takt zu seinem Kopf. Jonas Hände sind blutwarm, als er ihm die Hose öffnet. Er sitzt so gegen ihn gedrückt, dass Matreus seine Erektion am linken Oberschenkel spürt. Matreus versucht den Kopf zu heben, aber es geht nicht richtig.

„Leg dich hin“, sagt Jona. Seine Stimme ist plötzlich ganz rau. Matreus kann nichts antworten, nicht einmal, dass Jona in keiner Position ist, ihm etwas zu befehlen. Sein Mund ist wieder ganz trocken, er kann kaum schlucken. Er entspannt die Schultern, lässt den Kopf ins Kissen sinken. Aus dieser Position kann er nicht richtig sehen, was Jona macht. Er schwitzt unter der Lederjacke, seiner Jeans. Jona hebt eine Hand an den Mund und leckt sie nass und als er Matreus’ Glied in die Faust schließt, durchzuckt es Matreus von Kopf bis Fuß. Er stöhnt laut und schamlos. Jona lehnt sich vor, presst sich gegen ihn, nimmt sie beide in die Hand. Matreus’ unverletzte Hand schießt vor, packt seinen Arm. Er schluchzt. Jona stützt sich an der Bettkante auf und macht es ihnen mit der anderen Hand, er seufzt und keucht und irgendetwas im Boot knarrt, vielleicht der Bettkasten, ihr Stöhnen ist zu hören und das feuchte Geräusch von Haut gegen Haut und die Laken und das steife Material der Lederjacke, wenn Matreus sich bewegt. Matreus brennt und glüht. „Jona“, stöhnt er, „Jonathan.“

Jona zieht ihm das T-Shirt hoch zur Brust und die Jacke auf, entblößt mit feuchten heißen Fingern seinen nackten Bauch, und Matreus kommt, als er ihn zurück in die Hand nimmt. Er öffnet den Mund, um zu stöhnen, zu schreien, aber er kann nicht. Sein Kiefer knackt. Luft strömt aus seinen Lungen. Er klammert sich mit der gesunden Hand an Jonas Bein, stemmt die Füße gegen die Wand hinter Jona, spannt die Beine, bis seine Muskeln protestieren. Er kneift die Augen zusammen und wimmert. Jona stößt gegen ihn, stöhnt laut, obszön, hält seine Beine fest und kommt selbst. Seine Hände sind schweißnass. Seine Bewegungen werden abgehackter, verzweifelter, dann erlahmen sie. Es ist vorbei. Matreus kann keinen Muskel mehr regen.

Jona lehnt sich an die Wand neben ihm. Matreus liegt schlaff und erschöpft und zufrieden. Jona starrt an die Decke und schöpft langsam wieder Atem. Im Halblicht glänzt der Schweiß auf seiner Brust und seinen Armen. Sein Haar ist dunkel verschwitzt, seine Lider schwer.

Von draußen ist nichts zu hören, nicht einmal das Wasser.

„Warum warst du hier?“, fragt Jona in die Stille. Seine Stimme ist schwach.

Matreus setzt sich auf. Sein Kopf pocht heftig, aber er schafft es, sich vorsichtig gegen die Wand zu stemmen und sich zu Jona zu lehnen. Seine Augen tränen. Jona sitzt wachsam und angespannt. Matreus beugt sich zu seinen Knien herab, zu seiner rechten Hand, und führt sich an sein Gesicht. Er muss sich mit der unverletzten Hand umständlich an Jona festhalten, weil sein Kopf ihn doch niederzieht, aber es geht. Jona atmet zitternd aus, als Matreus ihm die feuchten Finger leckt.

Nach einer Weile drückt Jona ihm den Kopf hoch. Einen Augenblick starrt er ihn nur weggetreten an, dann küsst er ihn noch einmal.

Matreus bleibt im Bett, während Jona an Deck geht. Matreus sieht ihm nach, das Kühlpack in den Nacken gedrückt.

Jona wäscht sich draußen. Matreus wartet, bis er zurückkommt. Er bringt Matreus einen nassen Lappen, kramt durch ein paar Schränke und schaltet ein kleines Licht am Tisch ein, das gerade bis zum Bett reicht.

„Dreh das Kühlpack um, wenn es zu warm wird“, sagt Jona und setzt sich an die Bettkante. Er schält Matreus’ Hand aus dem verklebten T-Shirt, während Matreus sich mit dem Waschlappen sauberwischt. Er spreizt die Finger und lässt sich mit Pflastern versehen. „Was macht dein Kopf?“

„Platzt gleich.“

„Ich könnte dich heilen lassen“, sagt Jona mit einem Lächeln. „Brauche bloß eine gute Erklärung, warum du hier bist und nicht festgenommen werden musst.“

Matreus schnaubt und wirft den Lappen beiseite. Jona räumt den Verbandskasten wieder weg. Matreus zieht seine Hose wieder hoch, knöpft sie zu, schließt seinen Gürtel, schwingt die Beine von der Bettkante und versucht, die Füße sicher aufzusetzen. Auf seiner Lederjacke sind ein paar Flecken, obwohl Jona sie geöffnet und aus dem Weg geschoben hat. Es fällt ihm erst jetzt auf.

„Warum bist du hergekommen?“, fragt Jona noch einmal.

Matreus tut, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört. Er nimmt das Kühlpack wieder hoch, das inzwischen viel weniger kalt ist, drückt es auf seinen Hinterkopf und macht ein paar vorsichtige, schwankende Schritte durch die Kajüte. Er muss sich kurz am Tisch aufstützen. Jona beobachtet ihn, aber er hält ihn nicht auf, als er sich gebückt zur Tür hangelt.

Es ist dunkel, der Mond hinter den Wolken. Die kühle Luft tut Matreus’ Kopf gut, seinen Lungen auch. Drinnen war es zu warm, zu stickig, aber jetzt friert er. Die dünne Schicht Schweiß erkaltet rasch. Eine Weile steht er auf die dünne Reling gestützt. Als er Jonas Schritte hört, holt er tief Luft und steigt mit einem großen, unbeholfenen Schritt vom Boot zurück auf den Steg. Er ist lächerlich unsicher auf den Beinen. Sein Kopf ist schwer und heiß.

Das Boot schaukelt aus. Kleine Wellen schwappen gegen die Uferbefestigung. Irgendwo ist jemand, er kann Stimmen hören, Nachtschwärmer. Matreus setzt sich in Bewegung. Er spürt Jonas Blick im Nacken, aber er dreht sich nicht zu ihm um. Er geht ins Dunkel der Bäume und zieht im Gehen Jonas blutiges T-Shirt unter seiner Jacke hervor. Bleibt stehen, hält es in der Hand. Rafft es und hebt es ans Gesicht. Ihm wird so schwindelig, dass er einen halben Schritt rückwärts wankt.

„Du weißt ja, wo ich wohne, wenn du das Kühlpack wiederbringen willst.“ Jona muss die Stimme nur ein wenig heben, Matreus hört ihn klar und deutlich. Er dreht sich halb zu ihm um. Jona steht in der offenen Tür. Er hat sich kein neues T-Shirt angezogen. Das Licht ist zu schlecht, um von hier den Streifen an seiner Kehle zu sehen.

Zanrelot wird ihn an Matreus riechen. Er ist sich sicher. Das Messer liegt schwer in Matreus’ Tasche. Er sollte es aufschnappen lassen. Sollte Jona klarmachen, wer das Sagen hat.

„Lass deine Tür nicht offen“, sagt Matreus. Seine Stimme kommt ein wenig krächzend, ein wenig zitternd. Das ist sein Kopf, nichts weiter. Das wird sich geben. „Nicht jeder ist so nett wie ich.“

Dann dreht er sich auf der Stelle und verschwindet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann es nicht glauben! Schuld daran, dass ich erstens 4 gegen Z wieder ansehen musste und zweitens weirden Porn über zwei schlecht gekleidete und halbherzig verfeindete, touchy-feely Vollidioten geschrieben habe, sind ohne Frage @Quelfy und @randomhorse. Ich widme das hier euch und allen weiteren Menschen, die die unterschwellige Romanze zwischen Jona und Matreus schon als Kinder und Jugendliche gespürt haben, aber auch allen, die sich gern im Nachhinein erleuchten lassen wollen.


End file.
